The present invention relates to novel 9-fluoroprostaglandin derivatives, a process for their preparation and their use as medicinal agents.
It is known from the very voluminous state of the art of the prostaglandins and their analogs that this class of compounds, due to their biological and pharmacological properties, is suitable for the treatment of mammals, including man. Their use as medicines, however, frequently presents difficulties. Most of the natural prostaglandins have a period of efficacy too brief for therapeutic purposes, since they are metabolically broken down too rapidly by various enzymatic processes. All structural modifications aim at raising their duration of effectiveness as well as their selectivity of efficacy.
DOS No. 2,628,364 discloses prostane derivatives having a fluorine atom in the 9-position. The compounds of this laid-open application contain an alkyl group in the 15-position as the sole structural alteration in comparison with the natural side chains of the prostaglandins.